What the Hell, Mello
by Cassieandra8291
Summary: Matt comes back to his room late after serving detention and is greeted by a bit of a surprise. My first fic in four years. Yaoi. Matt/Mello. Rated T for alcohol and language.


**I'M ALIVE.**

**Yeah. This is the first story I've posted in like...over four years. Most of that was because I had several stories in the works but as I was about to graduate high school and go off to college I was really busy, then around December 2010 my laptop with ALL MY HARD WORK ON IT got stolen and I got really depressed about it and lost motivation to continue.**

** Recently I re-watched Death Note and somehow stumbled across my account and got bit by the fanfiction bug again! So...I dunno how often I'll be posting new stories but consider this my "coming out of retirement", if you will.**

* * *

><p>For being third in line to succeed L, Matt was pretty nonchalant about his education. He had just gotten out of detention for playing on his PSP during class earlier that day, and he was now headed back to his room. He had just barely missed dinner in the cafeteria, but Mello had told him he'd bring him back something so he could eat when he got out of detention.<p>

When he got back to his and Mello's shared room, he heard some unusual noises coming from inside. He opened the door and was faced with a strangely giddy Mello.

"Maaaatty..." the blonde was slurring. "Th-there's my Matty!"

"Um, Mello?" Matt asked, concerned. "Are you...uh, feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm great," Mello responded, laughing, before losing his balance and falling over. It was then, seeing the still giggling teen lying in the floor, that Matt noticed the half-empty liquor bottle sitting next to him.

Holy shit, his best friend was drunk.

"Where'd you get that, Mells?" the younger of the two asked, surprised.

"I...I snuck into the kitchen after everyone left and got it," Mello explained, his words slurred and followed by another giggle fit. "Tha-that reminds me, your dinner's on your desk."

"Oh, right." Matt had completely forgotten. "Thanks, I'm fucking starving." He grabbed the bag from his desk and sat down on his bed. Turning back to his drunk friend, he said, "Mello, you should probably lie down."

Mello laughed again in response. "Nah...nah Matty, s'okay. I'm...I'm just a little tipsy..."

"Bullshit. You're wasted."

"Hahaha, yeah..." The blond-haired fourteen-year-old took another swig from the bottle and tried to stand back up, spilling some of the alcohol down the front of his shirt in the process.

"God dammit, Mello," Matt sighed, setting his half-eaten pizza down on his desk and getting up to help his friend. He guided Mello toward his own bed and sat him down. Mello grabbed Matt by his shirt and tugged, falling onto his back with the redhead landing on top of him.

"Matt...you got-" Mello hiccuped. "You got pretty eyes, Matty." He reached out and pushed Matt's goggles up off of his eyes and on top of his head, messing up his already disheveled red hair. "There, that's better."

"M-Mello," he said, blushing. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying." Their faces were a bit too close for comfort.

Not that Matt was uncomfortable being this close to him. They'd been closer before, even going so far as Mello crawling into his bed with him at two in the morning after having nightmares and snuggling him until he could sleep again. It was Mello's being drunk that he was uneasy with.

"Kiss me Matty," the blonde said suddenly, then hiccuped again.

"What?" This was unexpected. Not quite _unwanted_, per se-Matt had secretly been harboring a crush on Mello for a while-but definitely unexpected.

"I want you to kiss me," Mello repeated, this time more pleading. "Your lips look soft."

"This isn't right, Mel," was all Matt could manage to say. Mello had grabbed his shirt collar and pulled them closer until their lips met. Matt could feel his face turning a deeper red and his stomach started fluttering. Was Mello really aware of what he was doing? The gamer felt as if he was taking advantage of his inebriated friend. Then Mello's tongue prodded at his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. Matt reluctantly complied and was welcomed with the unusual taste of vodka mixed with chocolate. It was oddly intoxicating. It was clear now that it wasn't just the booze talking and Mello genuinely wanted this, and the knot in Matt's stomach loosened. They continued to explore each other's mouths and Mello had even let his hands wander up Matt's shirt.

Suddenly, the drunk blonde gagged and pushed his friend off of him, then took off for the bathroom. Matt rushed after him, concerned for Mello and a little saddened by the abrupt end to the kiss. He found Mello kneeling at the toilet and heaving. He took his not-quite-shoulder-length hair and pulled it back so he didn't puke in it, and gently rubbed his back with his free hand. Once Mello was finished, he leaned against the wall behind him, clutching his stomach, and groaned weakly.

"Here, Mel, drink this," Matt said, handing Mello a small paper cup filled with cool water. "I'll give you as much as you need to drink, and then you need to lie down, okay?"

"Thanks," the blonde replied, sounding considerably less drunk, but not quite sober. He drank the water in one gulp, handed the empty cup back to Matt, and gratefully took it back when Matt refilled it. Five cups of water later, the redheaded gamer helped his friend to his feet and walked him to his bed again. Mello was out cold practically the second his head hit the pillow.

Matt smiled down at him and brushed a stray strand of golden hair from his eyes. "G'night Mells," he whispered.

The next day, Mello wound up joining Matt in detention, both for getting into Roger's liquor stash and for sleeping off his hangover in class.


End file.
